


Red Is The Color Of My True Love's...Ears?

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ears, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were discussing bogarts...weren't they?  How'd they get on ears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Is The Color Of My True Love's...Ears?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt "ears".

"Do you know the tips of your ears turn red when you're fucking me?"

Derek's eyebrows shoot up at the non-sequitur--weren't they just talking about the possibility of a bogart living in a cave deep in the Preserve? "You're whole body turns red when I fuck you," is the only retort he can think of.

Stiles snorts and sips his double caf, hazelnut flavored, full fat latte, then gestures to the second, untouched cup from the lone Starbucks in town. "Drink your mud."

Rolling his eyes, Derek finds himself obeying and takes a drink of his espresso laced black coffee. The flavor is rich and deep and he savors it, then frowns at the distraction. "What do my ears have to do with bogarts?"

"Nothing. I figured we'd hashed out everything on that subject."

"And sex and my ear color were the logical new subject?"

Stiles grins. "Sex is always a logical new subject, Der-bear."

"Don't call me that."

"You didn't stop me last night." The grin is just wider and now suggestive, and the socked foot inching over to rub against his calf reveals Stiles' intentions like a red flag.

"You're not at all subtle, you know."

"Never said I was. Finish your coffee then come and fuck me into the mattress." With one lingering caress of toes to denim-covered calf, Stiles sets down his nearly empty cup and bounds off to the bed.

Giving a long-suffering sigh--and trying to adjust the sudden bulge in his crotch without looking like he's doing so--Derek sips at his coffee and tries to ignore Stiles' clothes flying all over the corner of the loft that holds his bed. And the gleeful, eager noises the young man is making which are turning him on.

The tips of his ears get warmer and Derek makes a disgruntled sound. Red ears are stupid.

"Derek," Stiles wheedles and the mattress makes squeaky noises--he's bouncing on it and, in his head, Derek can see his dick bouncing and...Jesus. His own dick is hard enough to pulverize rocks.

With a shaking hand, he manages to set down his cup before pressing his palm to his crotch, rotating it against his aching erection.

Now there are squelching noises from the bed and a low, long moan of pleasure. He can't help himself and glances over and the sight nearly makes him come in his pants.

On his back, legs spread and raised with his feet planted on the mattress, Stiles has three fingers plunging into his ass. The sounds coming from his mouth are pornographic in themselves, the vision of him fucking himself, spreading himself open...

Derek has no clue how he makes it to the bed or where his clothes go, but the next thing he knows he's kneeling between those strong, spread legs, hand slick with lube jacking his cock in time with Stiles' fingers, and his lover his grinning dopely up at him.

"Gimme those ears," he begs, pulling his fingers out and bouncing his hips up and down, making his cock bob against his stomach, leaving slick pre-cum behind on his reddening skin.

"Wouldn't you rather have my dick?" Only in bed is Derek at ease with talking, and when Stiles laughs and makes grabby hands, he lowers himself down and pushes the head of his cock inside him.

Stiles gasps, groans and lifts his head to wrap his mouth around one of Derek's ear lobes, his fingers playing with the other one.

As Derek slides all the way in, he realizes that Stiles always plays with his ears, and that it's a big turn-on.

Huh.

Maybe it's not such a bad thing that the tips turn red.

When human teeth nip behind one, a shiver goes through him, and he rotates his hips, rubbing his stomach against Stiles' dick, making him groan into his ear, a dirty, filthy, sexy sound, that just makes Derek harder.

"Jesus, Stiles. The things you do to me."

"Right back atcha," Stiles babbles, legs going around his hips, back arching off the bed, and lips sucking and kissing at his ear.

Later, when they're curled together, panting and sticky, Stiles licks a long stripe around Derek's reddened lobe and murmurs, "Some day I wanna see if I can make you come just from sucking on your ear."

"How come you knew it was an erogenous zone before I did?" Derek grunts in confusion and renewing arousal.

"Because I'm the observant one," Stiles crows gleefully and gives him another nip before sliding down his loose, relaxed body to take his dick in his hands. "Just like I know it'll take you about ten minutes to get it up again, less if I do that thing with my tongue."

He does that thing with his tongue.

It takes just under eight minutes.

And Derek's ears are hot.

End


End file.
